Help me please
by the crazy cat lady
Summary: Carlisle begins to suffer with depression and anxiety. how does the family react?what will happen to him? where will he end up? should be better than it sounds (hopefully) WARNING: self harming and dark thoughs. no smutt though. fluff included. includes most twilight vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own twilight (obviously :))**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: the vampires in this story arent as they are described in the book(i.e they cry, sleep, blush) and possess human-like qualities. also the mental illness in this story is only a vague 'description' of some of the things that i have experienced and i have been diagnosed with anxiety and depression. BUT i think it is different for every person, so may not match up with peoples general ideas about the illness. maybe i should have just put 'mental illness' on the summary instead. i dont know, but here we go:**

My husband drifted from room to room, looking misplaced, lost. He been doing this a lot for the past couple of months, but in the last few weeks this strange behaviour had intensified. I watched him as he sighed and sat in a chair in the corner of the room, away from everyone else. He lent forward and placed his head in his hands, then became still.  
>I moved to him. When he finally acknowledged my presence, I sat on his knee and curled my arms around his neck. Although he hugged me back, the action was robot, like it was an automatic response. When he looked at me, his face held no emotion, almost like he didn't recognise me. His eyes were almost black after weeks of refusing to hunt. I kissed him.<br>"I love you," he whispered. He sounded empty.  
>"I love you too," I replied smiling. He gave a small smile back, but I could tell it wasn't genuine.<br>I sat with him for a few more minutes, but every time I tried to sat a conversation or ask him about anything, he would answer quietly with a yes or no and wouldn't say anymore. Eventually I left him. It seemed like he didn't want company anyway. I went and watched TV with the others.

At bedtime, he still hadn't moved.  
>"Coming to bed Carlisle?" I asked as I went up the stairs. He shook his head. "Goodnight." He didn't reply. It was like living with a ghost.<br>I lay down next to an empty space as I had done for a while.

I reached out to touch my husband, but my fingers met flat sheets, containing no person. I rolled over to look at the clock. 3 am. Sighing, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs in search of him.  
>"Carlisle?" I called quietly on discovering he wasn't in the chair. The back door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open. He sat on the edge of the deck with his back to me, studying the ground.<br>"Carlisle. Go to bed." I scolded, truly mad at him for not behaving like a normal person. He didn't move.  
>"I need to talk to you about something," he said so quietly I barely heard him.<br>"Can we do it the morning? Don't you know what time it is?!" He took a deep breath.  
>"Please Esme?"<br>"GO TO BED! You have to work in the morning." I growled. Why couldn't he just stop being a child and go to bed.  
>"Esme, I-"<br>"Goodnight Carlisle." I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I waited in the kitchen for a few minutes thinking he would probably follow me. When he didn't, I stretched to look out the kitchen window to see if he was still sitting there. I caught a glimpse and him disappearing into the forest. I let out a frustrated hiss.  
>"Are you okay, Esme?" Rosalie asked behind me. I turned to face her. She looked sleepy.<br>"Yeah, just mad at him. Go back to bed, it's not your problem," I said running a hand through my hair. "Thanks though."  
>"You know, you shouldn't be so hard on him, he's having a bit of a rough time," she said quietly.<br>"Why? Nothing's changed. And if something was bugging him, he would tell me." I snapped, and then felt immediately bad about it. It wasn't her fault.  
>"Look, I'm just saying he can't help it. Let him do whatever he needs to do to get over it, that's all."<br>"But what is there to get over!?" I half shouted, even though her tone was even.  
>"He wouldn't be like this for nothing." She told me flatly before going back to bed. I stood fuming, both at her for supporting his weird behaviour, and him for creating this problem in the first place. When I calmed down enough, I followed her example and returned to my bed. Alone. Again. He was starting to stress me out.<p>

The next morning I awoke and went downstairs only to find that my husband had again gone to work without saying good bye. I think Jasper must have felt the emotions coming off me because he smiled and pulled out a chair for me.  
>"He didn't even come to bed last night," I grumbled as I sat.<br>"Don't worry, he didn't say anything to anyone else when he left either," he replied. It comforted me a little to know that I wasn't the only one he was neglecting, as well as annoyed and concerned me. We were going to have a talk when he got home whether he liked it or not. Next to me, Jasper laughed.  
>"Don't eat him the minute he walks in the door." I felt waves of calm washing over me and squeezed his hand gratefully. When Alice came down stairs and looked disappointed I was in her seat, I moved, causing both jasper and Emmett to laugh. No one wanted to mess with Alice. You would end up covered in pain and glitter, or having your birthday celebrated when you least expected it.<p>

As 7o'clock rolled past, I realised that my husband was late again, and fought to swallow the tears that threatened to spill down my face. Part of me suspected he was cheating on me. Actually, a lot of me did.  
>When I came out of the kitchen an hour later, I found him reading a book in the chair. Nobody seemed to know he was home. I gritted my teeth as I moved to stand in front of him.<br>"Carlisle, what's up with you? Can you at least tell us when you're leaving? We were worried." I felt bad for guilt tripping him, but this needed to be effective. He didn't say anything or look up at me. He didn't even acknowledge my existence, or anyone else's for that matter. I looked down and realised that he had that damn mp3 player on. He was obviously not planning on talking to anyone. A mix of emotions bubbled in me.  
>"CARLISLE CULLEN!" I threw the thing across the room. He jumped and then looked up at me startled. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOUR ALWAYS LATE AND THEN WHEN YOU DO COME HOME YOU DON'T EVEN TALK TO US! WHERE WERE YOU?! YOU DONT THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT YOURSELF YOUR SELF, BASTARD!"<br>"I-i-I tried to tell you but y-you would l-listen…" he said quietly, stuttering the entire way through the sentence.  
>"IT WAS THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"<br>"I t-tried, Esme," he whispered.  
>"YOU DON'T TRY! YOU HAVENT TRIED IN A LONG TIME CARLISLE! I MAY AS WELL NOT EVEN HAVE A HUSBAND ANYMORE! YOU DON'T EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE ME, LET ALONE LOVE ME! WHAT ARE YOU, HAVING AN AFFAIR?!" My voice broke but I refused to cry. As he looked down at his lap I saw a tear run down his cheek. I realised I had never seen him cry before.<br>"I do love you…"  
>"Then get rid of her."<br>"I'm not cheating on you," he mumbled.  
>"And why would I believe that?!"<br>"Because we're married…"  
>"WHY WONT YOU JUST ADMIT IT AND BE DONE WITH IT?!" he got up and pushed past me, picking the stupid music device up from the floor and headed toward the door. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I'm TALKING ABOUT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"<br>"Away from you." I could hear he was crying in his voice. Evidently, so did the rest of the family who were now looking at me with shocked expressions, except Rosalie, who looked at where he had just gone. Edward came and hugged me.

A few days later we still hadn't spoken. It was childish, I knew, but I was refusing to apologise. Apparently, so was he. I picked up the ringing phone.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Yeah, um hi? Is this Esme?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Okay, um, my name is Carol, and I'm the receptionist at Forks hospital…"  
>"Okay…"<br>"Um… I just wanted to make sure that everything is okay at home?"  
>"It's fine, why?" Not fine, defiantly not fine.<br>"I suppose you know this, but because Carlisle quit his job." The world seemed to stand still for a moment. "…Esme? You did know, right?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, of course I knew. Yes we're fine. Thank you for asking." I managed to recover from my shock.<p>

As I sat there feeling the hurt and anger that he created, I heard the piano playing softly in the next room. I recognised the song as 'Sometimes I just go for it' by The Used.  
>"I didn't know Edward liked them," Jasper said quietly. The entire family was listening to the melodic music flowing from the room.<br>"He doesn't," Edward replied. We all looked at him in shock. He was sitting on the couch next to Bella. The music was still playing and it was completely flawless. At the end of that song, another started. I didn't recognise it at first, but soon Rosalie started singing the words to 'My immortal' quietly. There was only one person not in the room.

Slowly, we made our way to the doorway. I lent on the frame and watched his fingers flit across the keys like he had been playing for years. I had never seen him play before. Edward looked impressed. As the song continued, Rosalie sung a bit louder. The two of them together sounded almost professional. I realised that he couldn't hear us, or even know that we were standing there because he had the mp3 player on again. When the song ended, everyone clapped for the two. Carlisle jumped and spun around, finally noticing we were there. He smiled shyly at us. It was the most alive I had seen him in a long time. He then slipped from the room and disappeared upstairs. I followed.

"Hey," I said, sitting next to him on the bed.  
>"Hey," he replied. All of a sudden he was back to his weird demeanour.<br>"You quit your job?" He nodded looking guilty. "Why?"  
>"I-I couldn't take it anymore," he said quietly, looking away.<br>"Hunt then."  
>"T-that's not what I m-mean." I tried to remember when he first started stuttering.<br>"What do you mean then?" He shrugged.  
>"I d-don't know…" He sounded distant.<br>"You must know otherwise you wouldn't have quit," I said sternly.  
>"I-I just f-feel… d-different."<br>"You're the doctor, Carlisle, not me." He remained silent. "God, it's like living with a stranger. I don't know you anymore."  
>"I'm sorry, Esme, I-I just can't make it s-stop," he whispered.<br>"Make what stop?!"  
>"P-please don't hate me…"<br>"WHAT?!"  
>"I love you…"<br>"I don't know what's wrong with you, but you better fix it." I spun and walked away before we hurt each other more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle pov**

I watched as the light of my life walked away, but failed to feel any sadness. I wondered if I could feel anything anymore. I just felt numb, empty. I longed for her to come back and hug me, for her to understand. I could tell I was tearing our family apart. Jasper tried to stay away from me and I knew Edward blocked my thoughts. I didn't think Alice could see me anymore either.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, digging out a pair of scissors from the draws as I passed. Locking the door, I stood in front of the mirror. A husk of a person looked back, a person with coal black eyes. I pulled up my sleeve.  
>As I plunged the blade into my flesh, pain flooded through me. Satisfaction over rowed it when I realised that I was feeling something. I smiled to myself, knowing that I wasn't dead.<br>After a few minutes, the pain subsided and I became unfeeling again. I slowly wrapped a bandage around the cut, hiding the bleeding. My family didn't need to see this, they didn't need to know. As I wiped the blood from the sink, I felt warm tears slither down my face. Why won't she just hug me? I needed it more than anything. Maybe I wasn't good enough; I knew I didn't deserve her. She should be with someone better.

Wiping my face, I went downstairs in search of her. I could feel the stares of my family on my back, they knew something wasn't right. I knew I was hurting them. I hated it, they deserved better too. Maybe I should just go. Esme went to walk past me. It was like she couldn't see me.

"Esme," I said, trying to keep my voice even as I attempted to put my arms around her. She pushed me away and continued walking, otherwise not acknowledging that I was there. A bubble of hurt formed in my chest and I tried my best not to cry in front of the others. I tried to keep my breathing under control, but I could feel anxiety rising.  
>Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and felt my face become went. Throwing open the door, I ran into the forest.<p>

My foot caught on a root and I fell against the ground. I didn't want to get up again. Ever. I had been running for hours, not knowing where I was going. Now I didn't know where I was. Around me I could smell the scent of other vampires and I knew they should be familiar but my mind was too jumbled up with panic to recognise them.  
>I pulled myself upright and lent against a tree. My vision was starting to blur due to hyperventilation. I sat there trying to control myself, knowing I had to wait the anxiety attack out before I could find my way home again.<br>If I was even going home.  
>Maybe I shouldn't.<p>

Suddenly I felt things crawling against my skin. Not on my skin, under it. I ripped the bandage off and began clawing at my arms, trying in vain to get them out. I couldn't help the scream of terror the escaped me. Once I broke through my fingers met only blood and wet flesh, no insects. I searched for the bugs but they were gone. The trees surrounding me seemed to be closing in, making the space I was in cramped and uncomfortable. I constantly felt as though someone was watching me.  
>I leapt to my feet and began running again. I had to get away from whatever beast was out there. I could smell the scent of other vampires. It was stronger now. They were close. I couldn't fight back. Not like this. Run further. I could feel I was crying again but this time didn't care. I had to get away. They were back. Crawling again. Still my fingers met nothing. My chest hurt from breathing so hard.<p>

Suddenly my vision was gone and I fell against the earth again. I could see home, but I knew I wasn't real. The vampire was coming closer, I could scene them this time. I growled, hoping they might back off, but doubted it.  
>"Stop, child, your all right," a voice commanded me. <em>No I'm not.<em> I felt a hand grab me and snarled, scrambling to get away.  
>"Carlisle, stop. I'll return your vision once you calm down." Again I growled. When they touched me I jerked back. "Carlisle listen to me, child." Maybe it would be better if they killed me.<br>"Do it," I hissed.  
>"What?" asked the foreign vampire. I knew their scent but was still too panicked to recognise them or figure out whether they would hurt me. I was pretty much their prisoner so assumed they would. People don't blind other people for nothing.<br>"Kill me."  
>"I'm not going to do that, Carlisle, calm down."<br>"Please." I now longed for it.  
>"Do you know who this is child?" I shook my head, waiting for them to hit me like my father would have. "Do you know where you are?" I responded the same. "Sit up, where are you bleeding?"<br>"I'm not."  
>"I did not have blood on me before I touched you." I felt slightly calmer, I recognised the voice, just couldn't remember who it was. I sat, obeying orders. Whoever it was gasped. "What happened to you?" I shrugged.<br>My vision returned. I still couldn't recognise them. Suddenly, I couldn't even remember why I was out here in the first place. I looked down to see what they were talking about. The under sides of my forearms were completely ripped open. I remembered the cut this morning, but nothing else.  
>"I don't know," I said quietly, still expecting them to hit me.<br>"Do you know where you are right now?" Their voice was soft, comforting.  
>"No…" I could feel tears starting again, but I was past caring. I wished the ground would just open and swallow me up. The tears turned into sobs. I wished the woman in front of me was Esme. I wished that this person would just kill me. I wished I could be good enough. I wished she would hug me, or at least talk to me without yelling.<br>"It's Zafrina, Carlisle. And you're somewhere just out of Alaska." Had I really gone that far? I looked around and noticed the sky was dark; the air temperature was cold, almost freezing. I shivered and pulled my arms around myself. I had no idea where my jacket had gone.  
>She began talking to someone over her shoulder. I heard my name and the word 'Denali'. I shook my head.<br>"N-not g-going."  
>"Where?" She asked me.<br>"T-to D-Denali." They didn't need to be dragged into this as well. The fact that my family had to put up with it was bad enough, and now Zafrina as well.  
>"Okay then," she said sighing and pulling me to my feet. "We'll take you home." As soon as she mentioned home a sob burst from me. "Come on, you can tell me about it as we walk. Do you think that we should call Esme or somebody?" She quietly told the rest of her coven to carry on.<br>"No…" I said quietly and began walking in the direction I had just come, assuming home was that way.  
>"This way, child," she told me laughing. "go that way and you'll end up where you just said you didn't want to go." As we walked and I got my bearings back, I realised how close I was to Denali. I was defiantly in their hunting area. Had anybody been out at the time, they probably would have found me, or at least come across my scent.<br>"W-what are y-you d-doing over h-here?" I asked as my anxiety cleared up a bit. To my surprise it wasn't replaced by the numbness, but by an aching sadness that seemed to drill into me.  
>I didn't know what was worse.<br>"Visiting for supposed 'extended family'," she replied with a laugh.

Eventually, I saw my house. Nothing looked out of place or unusual. I stopped, almost unsure whether I wanted to go back.  
>"You want me to go with you, or go by yourself?" She said quietly. I thought about it for a minute.<br>"I'll g-go by myself."  
>"Okay then." She pulled me to her and hugged me tightly, somehow knowing my need even though I told her nothing.<br>"T-thank you," I murmured.  
>"It's fine, child. Go before they miss you." With that she walked away. I doubted they would have missed me. Esme was mad at me when I left. I felt suddenly nervous. After a few minutes, I approached the house, the thought of my wife and warmth propelling me forward.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Esme POV**

As the night ticked on I became more and more worried that my husband wouldn't return. I knew the way I had reacted to him being different was awful and I felt horrible. I didn't know why I reacted how I did. Now I just longed for him to be home.  
>When the clock struck one, I resorted to pacing the lounge. It had almost exactly sixteen hours since he had left. My mind played over what might have happened to him. I wanted to search for him but had no idea where to start – I didn't know what way he had gone. I tried ringing his pone, but it lay on the table. Rain had begun to fall and the temperature dropped. I wondered if he had taken a jacket with him and knew that the old Carlisle would have reminded me that I was his wife, not his mother. A sad smile spread across my face. Why had I said those things to him? I tried to remember what happened to make him leave in the first place. Maybe he really was going away from me. He had to come back. Had to. The last thing I remembered him doing before he left was reaching toward me on the staircase and mumbling something. I had been busy with a bad temper and ignored him. Maybe it really was important and I had walked away. I tried to think where he would go if he wanted to talk to someone. Tanya? Eleazar maybe? I picked up the phone, knowing full well that I would probably get the wraith from the person who had to get up in the middle of the night to answer it. Too bad. This was important. It was stupid, but I thought maybe he was lost. Do vampires even get lost? I don't know.<br>"Hello…?" The voice on the other end sounded wary. I thought it was Garrett.  
>"Hi, it's Esme. Is Carlisle with you guys?" I said quickly, probably too loudly. I could hear the nerves in my own voice. There was silence for several seconds and I grew impatient.<br>"Um…No I don't think so." He sounded bewildered and I felt sorry for him, realising how abrupt that was.  
>"Give me the phone." Someone said in the background.<br>"Esme? What's wrong?" It was Kate.  
>"I… I don't know where Carlisle is. He was upset with me and then he left and hasn't come back and I thought maybe he was with you guys and now I'm scared that he won't come back or something's happened to him." The words came out in a rush and a sob erupted from my throat.<br>"Okay, well he's not with us, so where else might he go? How long has he been gone?" I was overly thankful for the fact she was calm.  
>"About sixteen hours. And I don't know. Irelands too far, he doesn't really trust Amun too much and I highly doubt he's planning to go through the amazon again. I don't think he'd go to Italy either. Nobody knows where Alistair is, Stephan and his friend are trouble and Garrett's' with you." I sighed, it seemed hopeless. I was not about to tell her I knew exactly how many minutes it had been either.<br>"Hate to state the obvious, but have you tried calling him?"  
>"His phones on the table," I whispered, realising that if he had run away, I had absolutely no way to find him.<br>"Zafrina and her coven were here not too long ago, so what if you gave him another hour in case they run into him." I could hear her smiling at some unseen joke. "And if he isn't back by then, you ring us and I'll go get the others out of bed and we'll help you look for him." In the background I heard someone grumble "I'm not getting out of bed" and then "wait, who are we looking for?" Kate ignored them.  
>"Okay," I whimpered, feeling defeated. She must have noticed it.<br>"Do you want me and Garrett to come now? He's still bouncing around like an idiot." Their house suddenly was a lot quieter after she said that and somebody snickered.  
>"No, it's okay. Thank you Kate. Goodnight."<br>"That's okay, goodnight." She hung up. I immediately felt more alone. I wondered if maybe I should try Ireland, just in case, and struggled to remember time zones. I went into the kitchen to find the number. As I dug around in the cupboard, I heard movement in the lounge. I must have woken one of the others up.  
>"W-what are y-you looking for…?' A quiet voice asked from behind me.<br>"Siobhan's number. I need to find Carlisle." I answered before realising who it was. "Carlisle!" I spun around and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him as close to me as possible. "I'm sorry I said those things to you. I didn't mean them. I don't even know why I said them. I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I sobbed, holding on to him tightly. He didn't respond. He had frozen the minute I touched him.  
>As I hugged him, I could feel how cold he was. He had lost quite a lot of weight too, probably from not hunting, which wasn't good. He was skinny to begin with.<br>"Carlisle?" I pulled away from him a bit to look at him. To say he looked uncomfortable was an understatement. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He looked at him feet.  
>"I-I'm s-sorry too f-for-" I kissed him, cutting off, and continued to do so until he stopped trying to apologise.<br>"Honey, you did nothing wrong, you should be mad at me." As I said it I wondered if he was. He shook his head and refused to make eye contact. "How about you go have a shower and get changed so you're warm?" he walked away and did as I had said as if I was going to hurt him if he didn't. I also went to get changed – my clothes were wet from hugging him.

Half an hour later we were sitting on the couch next to each other. He, however, had pulled his knees up and put his arms around them, making it awkward for me to hug him or lean on him or generally touch him for any long length of time. He also wouldn't talk to me, apart from answering my questions with a yes or no.  
>Eventually, I gave up, and dragged him to bed with me. He didn't put up much of a fight and I guessed he was tired from running for so long.<p>

"Esme, Kate wants you." Alice was holding the phone next to the bed. I sat up and took it from her, noticing Carlisle was gone.  
>"Where's Carlisle?" I asked her.<br>"Downstairs," she replied before disappearing out the door.  
>"Kate?"<br>"Did you find him?" she asked, not bothering with hellos. Straight to the point as always, that's what I liked about her.  
>"Yeah, he came back not too long after I spoke to you." She sighed.<br>"Thank god. Apart from the fact that I'm glad for your sake, I was going to have to shoot Tanya if he wasn't. She's driving me insane." I heard something clang quite close to the phone and then hysterical laughter from something in the background. Kate laughed too. I heard Carmen growl something in Spanish, probably at Eleazar.  
>"Thank you Kate, for last night," I said sincerely.<br>"It's no problem. Really Esme, I mean it. We are family remember." I heard a comment about incest in the background, followed by who I assumed was Tanya swearing at the offender. More laughter. I chose not to ask. We both said goodbye and hung up. I went downstairs in search of my husband.

I found him sitting in the kitchen reading, away from the rest of the family.  
>"Hey," I said, sitting next to him. He smiled at me but didn't say anything. We sat in silence for several minutes. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"<br>"N-nothing," he said cautiously.  
>"Come on, Carlisle, I know you well enough to know that's not true," I told him gently. He looked away.<br>"BASEBALL TOMORROW, ALICE SAID!" Emmett boomed, appearing in the doorway. Carlisle flinched. I took his hand and squeezed it. Glaring at Emmett, I told him to go away.  
>"You can tell me, sweetie, I'm not going to judge you." I wondered if he ever would after what I had already said to him. Maybe he would never trust me again. His phone rang, giving him the perfect escape. Whoever it was, he hung up on them a few seconds after answer. He sat next to me again.<p>

As I tried to talk to him, I could tell our relationship had been damaged. Although he swore that he wasn't upset with me, he was still closed off and wouldn't talk much. I wasn't stupidly mad at it this time, but it was still like I didn't know him very well anymore. He wasn't being open either, which I could understand after what I had done. It scared me that maybe I had left it too late to try and make things right between us after months of drifting apart.  
>Maybe I had left it too long to help him.<p>

That afternoon as I watched my husband standing on the deck talking to someone on his phone, Alice came up to me.  
>"I have a plan," she said grinning. <em>Oh god, here we go<em>, I thought.  
>"What is it Alice?" I asked sighing.<br>"I think we should have a party."  
>"Why?" I was slightly scared.<br>"Cause there's lots of people we haven't seen in ages, like Peter and Charlotte."  
>"Is this going to happen even if no one else agrees?"<br>"But they do agree, they have been agreeing for about a month now."  
>"Alice," I grumbled. "Could you at least warn us before inviting people over?"<br>"It'll be fun, I promise." I inwardly groaned, thinking of the damage that will be done to the house with that many vampires in it.  
>"When are they coming?"<br>"Tomorrow. They're all going to play baseball with us."  
>"ALICE!" I half laughed, half growled. "Tomorrow? Really? And you tell me now…"<br>"I saw it. Everything will be fine, don't worry, Esme," she told me as she walked away. I was terrified. I noticed Carlisle smiling genuinely for the first time in weeks. Maybe this might be good for him. The coven leaders all seemed to be pretty close, like they had some unwritten law in which they had to be friends. And it would give Bella a chance to get to know everyone properly without nerves getting in the way. Maybe this idea of Alice's wasn't such a bad one.  
>Carlisle laughed and I couldn't help but smile. I was sad however that it wasn't me who had made him happy. He eventually hung up and came inside.<br>"Who was that?" I asked.  
>"Oh, um, Tanya," he replied, seeming more like his old self. I should have guessed really, she was his best friend, aside from me.<br>"We're getting a whole lot of visitors tomorrow." I was unsure how he was going to react, but he needed to be told.  
>"O-okay, w-why?" He immediately seemed nervous.<br>"Alice though it might be fun," I smiled at him. "You'll be alright Carlisle, their your friends."  
>"A-are the Denali's c-coming?" I was surprised he asked, not just assumed.<br>"I assume so." He looked almost relieved.  
>"W-what about the Irish c-coven?"<br>"Most likely, I guess. Alice said everyone was coming." I was confused why he asked about certain covens and not just who was going to be there over all.  
>"Alistair?"<br>"If Alice could find him, yes."  
>"…Amun…?" That was the real reason for his questioning, I could tell. I didn't know what had gone on between them but they didn't exactly relish each other's company.<br>"I don't know honey, maybe. Go ask Alice." He nodded and went inside in search of Alice.


End file.
